


california summer #1

by campholmes



Series: california summer [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, katya is a trans girl, like too much fluff probably but, trixie is a cis girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campholmes/pseuds/campholmes
Summary: And when Trixie will come home from work to Katya stretching on the floor in front of the TV with music blaring Trixie just smiles at her and goes to the kitchen to eat some fruit. And Katya sees and she notices and she remembers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is a trixya lesbian au. hope you like it, i haven't really checked for errors and i don't care if there are any tbh. feat. vegetarian restaurants! curtains! freckles! no dialogue. i listened to nick cave & the bad seeds while writing this if you would like some mood music.

Katya considers herself lucky to be able to hold Trixie. She likes Trixie’s hands and her shoulders, her smooth, tan skin that’s warm to the touch. Katya feels cold against her. She likes Trixie’s fingers and her baby pink nail polish, how it’s chipped. And she likes how Trixie’s warm breath is expanding and brushing against her skin. She likes how Trixie is dead weight against her, how she has let her muscles relax completely, trusting and calm. How her hair smells of roses and human, just human Trixie, and maybe Katya is a little high but that’s okay, she likes how her fingers are buzzing and her mind calm and expanded, and she especially likes how Trixie is here with her. She especially likes how Trixie lets her skim her fingers across her skin, how her skin is soft and squishy and smells like heaven, how Katya can find every freckle and circle around it with her fingerprints. 

Katya does this on Trixie’s left hip and Trixie sniffles a laugh, she likes Trixie when she’s ticklish and when she makes small sounds, and she grins into her neck. Katya is fully aware, even more now than usual thanks to the weed, that she is the only person who gets to hold Trixie like this, who gets to know Trixie’s body at this exact point in time like she does, who gets to whisper to Trixie and have her whisper back, her eyes sparkling and her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks gently when she blinks. Katya knows, also at the same time, at this exact moment in time, that she is holding the most beautiful, the funniest, the silliest, and maybe not the kindest person to everyone but certainly the kindest person to Katya, in the entire world. And she accepts full responsibility for it to the very farthest little corner of the expanding universe and back-- her and Trixie are tiny tiny tiny in the far reaches of space and there are some aliens out there but really not a single alien is better or more beautiful or more wonderful than Trixie and Katya knows this to be the gospel truth. 

Earlier in the morning Katya had dragged Trixie to the mall to the candle store, Trixie had complained and groaned about scented candles giving her headaches, but she went with Katya and helped Katya pick out candles that weren’t too smelly, and she wasn’t wearing foundation so her freckles were sticking out on her round cheeks and her lips tasted like strawberry chapstick, and Katya looked at her in the shitty mall lighting that Trixie always complained about, and realized for the thousandth time that she was the most beautiful person that Katya would ever lay her eyes on. And then they bought coffee and ran to the car in the rain and Katya drove them home, one hand on the wheel and the other twisted in a curl of Trixie’s long blonde hair, listening to her hum along to the radio and blabber on about what to buy Kim for her birthday, her gum snapping between her teeth every few minutes. And Katya was so in love she had to drown her out to focus on the road.

And now Trixie is pressed all against her, her soft curves and her warm breath, and Katya almost can’t breathe for how soft she is, how real she is, how human and whole she is, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knows it’s corny, she’s almost thirty years old and she’s just now feeling what she should have felt in high school about a random girl in gym class but now she gets to hold her and touch her and kiss her and make her moan. And make her laugh and cry with her. And it’s so, so much. It would be different if Katya idolized Trixie, put her on a pedestal. But her humanity is almost too much, her flaws and her mistakes, when she cries over a bad hair day or when her pink lipstick stains the area above her upper lip, and Katya gets to kiss it? 

Katya is constantly in awe of her.

```

And the worst part is, Katya isn’t thinking with her dick...at least not really? Or only about a third of the way. Or maybe it’s the best part? She doesn’t know, but she knows that when their breasts touch she gets hard but also her mind gets hard, it’s Trixie’s breasts against hers, not some other random girl’s, not any of her past girlfriends, and that’s what’s so sexy and so heartbreaking about it, maybe. And Trixie likes to kiss her and hold her hand, and Trixie likes her legs especially, and her hair, and the shape of her lips. And if Trixie says that Katya looks beautiful today Katya will remember it for months and months, for forever. And the noises that Trixie makes when Katya eats her out, or fingers her, or licks up her neck, or kisses her navel, or sucks her fingers. And Trixie thinks that Katya is beautiful, thinks she’s hot, when Katya turns her on she’s soaked all down her thighs and Katya gets to kiss her there. And it’s more than Katya ever imagined she would ever get to have.

Trixie is tan everywhere, and her freckles are more concentrated on her face, arms, and thighs but there are a few on her stomach and breasts, on her brown nipples and on her feet. And Katya likes to think that she has kissed each and every one. Trixie likes to lay out in the California sun with Katya, letting both of their skin get warm and brown and dry, then she drags Katya back inside to shower off the sunscreen and rub lotion and aloe all over their bodies and drink lemonade. And Katya feels like a Greek goddess, and Trixie looks like one with her flowing white dress that she’s completely naked under, and so what if Katya slips a condom on and fucks her on the dining room table, Trixie’s lotioned ass and back making a mark across it that they will have to clean up later. Who cares. They have the time.

Trixie loves to be outside, so Katya does too since she loves to see Trixie outside, with the sun in her hair and on her skin. Trixie wants to spend days on the beach feeding Katya grapes and wading in the water, her hot pink toenails disappearing beneath the sand. Katya’s skin feels soft after sitting in the sand, and she feels warm and the air feels thick with heat and she’s sweating so much, but Trixie wipes the sweat off her face with a towel and then covers her face with it so Katya has a break from the sun. And the next day they’ll both be tan and warm and Katya will eat Trixie out for an hour on their cool sheets, biting marks into her brown thighs. 

And when Trixie will come home from work to Katya stretching on the floor in front of the TV with music blaring Trixie just smiles at her and goes to the kitchen to eat some fruit. And Katya sees and she notices and she remembers. How Trixie encourages her, how she supports her, and how she doesn’t question her beyond for a joke. Katya won’t say that Trixie makes her feel valid, she’s always been valid and never felt any reason to feel otherwise. But Trixie makes her feel special, makes her feel real. And it was like that from the moment they met onward, the mutual friends they met through had never understood them like the other did and they knew that from the jump, their friends knew that from the jump. 

And sometimes when Katya curls up into herself, when she can’t breathe and she needs a moment to feel like she’s dying in order to get over it, Trixie will know, and she will slowly untangle Katya’s arms and wrap herself in them, lets Katya hold her and lets Katya breathe into her until she can stand up and go into the backyard for a cigarette, and Trixie follows her and lights it for her and holds her hand with her warm fingers. And they can sit in the green grass and feel the warm air cradle them in the dusk and Trixie closes her eyes, and Katya can look at her without being seen, there’s an ant crawling over her ring finger on her right hand and her toes are curling in the cool grass, her frizzy hair making a soft halo around her forehead. She breathes deeply and her eyelids flutter a little bit, and she opens them to smile softly at Katya, her eyes are so bright and blue and open. Katya’s eyes are pale and cold but Trixie’s are warm and deep, accepting and listening. And Katya has never been in love before this, and she will never be able to be in love beyond this.

```

Right now Katya is surrounded by Trixie and the mattress and their soft sheets, and she feels soft and warm, it’s a sunny morning and she had coffee and a joint an hour ago, her and Trixie are meant to go out to lunch with Pearl in a half hour, but for now they are listening to each other’s breathing in the speckled light from the lace curtains in their bedroom, Katya’s hand has moved downwards, she is counting the freckles on Trixie’s left thigh now and Trixie sighs softly and runs her hands through Katya’s damp hair from the shower.

Trixie gets up with a grunt and stretches her arms up to the white ceiling, her tight crop top riding up from her high-waisted white shorts, showing her tan stomach and underboob. She turns to the dresser and picks up her earrings with the plastic daisies that Katya bought for her and puts them on, Katya lying on the bed still, expanding and contracting her ribcage slowly and staring at Trixie’s butt. Trixie knows that she’s wearing Katya’s favorite shorts, and she looks a little too happy about it. Katya jumps up and taps her on the butt, Trixie is humming Lana Del Rey and she reminds Katya of a ‘70’s hippie in her pink-and-white, in her white sneakers and minimal makeup and bleach-blonde-with-freckles. Katya leaves out the back door of their duplex and goes out to the garage to get their bikes, Katya’s typical 10-speed and Trixie’s faux-vintage white. Trixie comes out the door smiling and pulling on her sunglasses, her plastic pink backpack hung off of one shoulder. 

They bike to the vegetarian place down the street where Pearl is pulling up in the parking lot. They lock their bikes, Trixie pulling down on Katya’s red tennis skirt where it had folded up above her ass, giggling and kissing Katya on the cheek. She smells good, and Katya is in love, she falls more and more in love as the days go by and as the sun shines and as the rain falls. All around her the world is a soft orange from her sunglasses and Trixie is holding her sweaty hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb. They sit with Pearl at an outside table and Pearl laughs when Trixie lets Katya feed her a bite of her salad. 

After lunch they all walk next door to the secondhand clothing store, where Katya gets excited over a short dress with a zigzag red, yellow, blue, and green pattern, earning a groan from Pearl and a giggle from Trixie, who takes it up to the register with her necklace. Pearl leaves them with kisses on the cheek and a promise to see them at Kim’s tonight, driving off into the distance. Katya jumps on her bike and drops their bag into Trixie’s handlebar basket, and they bike back home. 

They sit out on the back porch eating coffee ice cream out of the carton, and Katya kisses off a drip that has come out of the corner of Trixie’s mouth. Trixie whispers that she loves her, and the feeling bubbles up in Katya’s chest, she grins and pulls Trixie inside, pushing her down on the cool sheets of their bed, opens the window wide, and fucks into her slowly, the curtains waving above their heads in the warm gusts of wind.


End file.
